


The Adult Shop

by WolfstarPups90



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bondage, Butt Plugs, M/M, Rimming, Smut, Toys, Tumblr, Writing Prompt, dominant!Remus, submissive!Sirius
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-28 21:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11427045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfstarPups90/pseuds/WolfstarPups90
Summary: Sirius drags Remus to a muggle Adult Novelty Shop to get James a joke gift for his bachelor party. Remus makes a few purchases of his own.





	The Adult Shop

The store was only a few blocks away from their flat. It was a narrow door wedged between a barber shop and a tattoo parlor, easily overlooked by the general passersby with the windows blacked out so no one could see inside and the only real identifying trait was the neon pink sign that simply said "ADULT NOVELTY".  
They walked past it nearly every day, but neither had ever shown any interest in taking a peek inside. What was the point anyway? They were Wizards. They had plenty of access to charms and potions that were designed to keep the bedroom...interesting. And keep it they did. Their sex life was anything but dull.  
Which was why Remus was frowned behind his cup of tea when Sirius, on a perfectly average Wednesday of all days, perched himself on the kitchen table with that ridiculous grin on his face that meant he was going to drag Remus into some insane situation or another and said

"We should go into that little muggle shop. That sex place."

Remus raised an eyebrow at him as he set his tea back down on the table. "What for?" Then he swatted at Sirius' thigh. "Off the table, Padfoot. Merlin, at least behave like an adult if you're going to request a trip to an adult shop."

Sirius rolled his eyes but didn't argue, sliding off the edge of the rickety table, which nearly toppled over in the process causing Remus to snatch his tea back up and glare disapprovingly at his boyfriend. Sirius either didn't notice or just didn't care, and he plopped himself into the chair next to Remus, still grinning.

"For Prongs' stag party." Remus was briefly impressed by Sirius' ability to make that pun with a straight face. "I want to embarrass the hell out of him. We could get him one of those giant fake willies and watch him turn that weird maroon color he always gets when he's trying not to strangle me."

Remus snorted and shook his head. "Can't we just get him wasted like normal friends?"

"We could," Sirius reasoned. "But then what would be the difference between that and every other Saturday since we were fifteen?" He did have a point, Remus had to admit. "And you know Lily would actually murder us if I went with my original plan to get a stripper-"

"Murder _us_? What've I got to do with it?"

"Guilty by association, Moons. And, y'know, enablement and stuff." Remus groaned, but again Sirius did make a good argument. Lily would indeed blame Remus for not stopping Sirius, although he still didn't understand why anyone assumed he had the power to do so once Sirius set his mind on something.

"And you think she'd be alright with you buying him a dildo instead?" He asked.

Sirius shrugged. "Hey, she said no tits. She never said anything about cock."

"Shocking, considering she knows the Best Man so well." Said Remus dryly. He sighed and sank down in his chair, scrubbing his hands over his face as he mulled over Sirius' request. It was really no use, of course. Sirius would only pester him until he gave in, and the idea of James' face when he was presented with a giant rubber cock did make the deal a lot sweeter. "Alright, fine. We'll have a look."  
-  
So that was how, on this perfectly average Wednesday afternoon, Remus found himself at that narrow little door a few blocks down with the little neon sign.

The door made a soft jingling noise when they stepped inside and it made Remus feel a tad self conscious when the cashier, an attractive young girl who couldn't be much older than them sporting electric blue hair and a nose piercing, looked up and gave them an obligatory smile before going back to the magazine she was flipping through.

Sirius on the other hand did not seem nervous at all. They had barely made it through the door when he gasped and darted across the shop to get a closer look at whatever had grabbed his short attention span, leaving Remus standing awkwardly by himself.

"Should really invest in a leash..." Remus muttered, tugging nervously on his sleeve.

"Over there." The blue haired girl replied brightly, pointing to the opposite end of the store. "By the cuffs and harnesses."  
Remus felt his face heat up more. He was going to sputter out some sort of denial that that was what he was there for, and explain that they were only trying to find a joke gift for their friend, but he had a feeling that was a much used excuse in a place like this so instead he mumbled a quick "Thanks" and made his way across the shop to where she had directed him.

 Remus had to stare in awe at all of the - _equipment_ \- on display. He and Sirius had never been strangers to kinkier play of course. There were certain times of the month where Remus couldn't help but get a little rough and Sirius thrived on it. They had made good use of their school ties on many occasions and Remus did love the way his mate looked stretched out before him and bound to the headboard, the muscles in his arms straining against the ties as he squirmed under Remus' touch, but the store had a variety of different kinds of cuffs that seemed much more sufficient and probably more comfortable than some school uniform neckties and Remus couldn't help but wonder...

His eyes scanned the wall. Leather harnesses, bed straps, collars and leashes- Sirius had those already for Padfoot of course and they had certainly played their role a fair amount of times in the bedroom. 

He glanced over his shoulder as discreetly as he could to see just what Sirius was up to and smiled to himself when he saw that his lover was still perfectly distracted by the comically large and colorful rubber penises. He carefully chose a pair of padded leather cuffs and made his way slowly back to the cashier, sliding the box across the counter while keeping a watchful eye on Sirius. 

"Would you mind holding this here while I keep looking?" He asked the girl, who smiled mischievously and nodded.

"Sure thing." She winked one heavily lined eye at him knowingly, then followed his gaze to where Sirius was. "He's yours?" Remus nodded and she giggled. "He's cute. I can spot a sub from a mile away. Let me guess, rebel in the streets, completely whipped in the sheets? And you..." she eyed him up and down and he could see the gears turning in her head as she analyzed him. "Quiet bookworm that no one would suspect is actually the more dominant parter." 

Remus laughed, suddenly not feeling quite as nervous. "Spot on, actually. You're good at that." 

She grinned and gave a little shrug. "I've seen it all. It's something you get used to around here. I've become very in tune with who people are as far as their sexual interests. " She held up the cuffs. "Is this all you're looking into today, or did you want some suggestions?"

Again, Remus' eyes found Sirius among the various toys and gadgets and he smiled to himself. "What did you have in mind?"  
-  
Some time later they arrived back at their flat with Sirius holding a large brown paper bag full of all sorts of phallic shaped novelty items that were bound to make James' eyes pop out of his head. Remus had paid for his own items and managed to use his wand to shrink the package down to pocket size before Sirius saw anything.

"I can't wait to see James' face when I tell him he has to use to the penis straw to drink his beer for the entire night." Sirius laughed, throwing himself onto the couch and reaching into his bag to pull out one of the plastic penis drinking straws out. "Muggles are bloody brilliant for thinking of this, Moony, look!" Remus watched as Sirius made an obscene gesture with the straw and his tongue and he chuckled and shook his head.

"Prongs is going to slaughter you, Pads." He said, walking across the room to sit on the small bit of sofa that Sirius was not sprawled across. Sirius grinned proudly, but continued to mimic giving the straw a vigorous blow job. Remus raised an eyebrow at him, amusement playing at his lips. "Are you done molesting Prongs' bachelor party favors?"

Sirius shrugged, letting the tip of the straw run along his bottom lip with an attempt to look coy. "I've got an oral fixation, Moony. I can't help it."

"Mmm, I see that." Remus shifted his own body from a sitting position to lean over Sirius, plucking the straw out of his grasp. "And as entertaining as it has been, I can't help but suggest that having a real cock in your mouth may better satisfy your _fixation_."

The grin on Sirius' face disappeared for a moment as his jaw dropped slightly and his eyes widened and before he could respond Remus' lips were on his own in a deep, demanding kiss. Sirius' arms wound slowly around Remus' shoulders and he arched up to grind against him with a soft moan as Remus' tongue slipped past his lips and when Remus finally pulled away, Sirius smirked. 

"So I guess that trip to the store got you pretty excited, eh Moons?"

Remus laughed softly and reached into his pocket for the shrunken parcel from the store. He tapped it with his wand and it grew back to its normal size. "I suppose you could say that." 

Sirius licked his lips, his grin widening even more. "You actually bought something! What did you-!?" He made a grab for the package but Remus held it away.

"Wouldn't you like to know." He pushed himself up off the couch and Sirius scrambled to his feet as well with all of the excitement of an overgrown puppy that had been promised a treat, but still Remus kept the package at arms length and just out of Sirius' reach. "Go to the bedroom, strip down and wait for me on the bed." Before Sirius could make a run for the bedroom, Remus caught him by the sleeve of his shirt making him stop dead and blink at Remus with confused, owlish eyes. Remus smirked. "Wear your collar." 

Sirius' face lit up and as soon as Remus released him, he was gone from the room so quickly Remus thought he may have apparated into the bedroom down the hall. 

Remus took his time, enjoying the mental image of Sirius waiting anxiously for him on the bed, completely naked except for the thin, black leather collar around his pale throat. Of course, Sirius was never very good at waiting patiently and it was only a matter of time before Remus would hear him whining from the other room. 

He was very pleased when he did make his way to the bedroom to find that Sirius had actually managed to follow instructions, and that his lover was indeed lying on the stark white sheets, wonderfully naked and waiting and _hard_.

Remus bit his lip to hold back a moan and Sirius smiled coyly up at him, clearly awaiting praise for following directions. Remus smiled. "Good boy." He sat down on the edge of the bed and let his eyes drink in the absolutely delicious sight before him. He leaned over and kissed Sirius' lips sweetly.

"Mmm..." Sirius moaned happily into the kiss, then brought himself up onto his elbows, wiggling his entire body excitedly and nodding towards the package Remus still held in his hand. " _Soooo_ what'd you get!"

Remus shook his head and used one hand to gently shove Sirius back into position. "Patience." He reached into the bag and brought out the leather cuffs. "Arms up."

Sirius grinned and did has he was told, raising his arms above his head and gripping the headboard as he had done many times before, allowing Remus to strap his wrists in place. 

"How's that?" Remus asked, running a finger along the edge of the leather. "Comfortable?" 

Sirius gave the straps an experimental tug and nodded. "Definitely an improvement over the school ties." 

Remus chuckled. "I figured you'd appreciate it." His fingers trailed from Sirius' bound wrists, down the length of his well toned arms and Sirius squirmed a little when they skimmed over his armpit.

" _Moony_ ," He huffed. "No tickling." 

Remus didn't respond. Climbed fully onto the bed, throwing one leg over Sirius' hips to straddle him and continued to run his fingers ever so lightly over Sirius' body. He traced over the sharp collarbones and gently pinched his nipples until they were hard and sensitive, all the while Sirius watched, pupils blown and full of lust. His lips were slightly parted and swollen from when he must have been chewing at them while he waited for Remus to join him in the bedroom. 

"Merlin, you're gorgeous." Remus breathed. He leaned in to kiss down Sirius' chest to his stomach, leaving a dark red hickey on his right hip and letting his tongue trace down the trail of hair that led from below his navel to his cock, but stopping just before he got there and sitting up. Sirius whined at the loss of contact and pulled on his restraints. 

" _Moony_...!" He arched his hips up, searching for friction. 

Remus went back into the paper bag, fished out another item and shoved it into his pocket. Sirius frowned. 

"Two questions,"

"Yes, love?" Remus regarded him lightly as he shuffled back down the bed and settled between Sirius' legs. 

"One, what is that you've got in your pocket? And two, why on earth are you still wearing enough clothes to have pockets?" 

Remus laughed and bent down, kissing the tip of Sirius' cock, which was already beginning to leak precome. "Now Padfoot, I think you know me better than to assume I would answer either of those questions." He flicked his tongue across the slit of Sirius' cock and Sirius moaned, lifting his hips against to try to push his cock past Remus' lips and into the warm, familiar mouth, but Remus pulled away.  
Instead, he took Sirius' cock in his hand and stroked it for a moment before kissing down the length of it. Sirius gasped when he felt Remus' tongue lap at his balls and cried out when that tongue moved lower, delving between his cheeks. 

Remus repositioned Sirius' legs so that they rested on his shoulders and his hands gave the other man's ass a firm squeeze before parting his cheeks and thrusting his tongue into the tight hole. 

Sirius let out a choked sob and buried his face in his arm as Remus thoroughly ate him out. Then one of Remus' fingers was easing itself inside of him along with that incredibly talented tongue and Sirius saw stars when that finger hooked upward and brushed his prostate. Another finger was added and Remus was scissoring him open. 

"Fuck," Sirius groaned. "Moony, please. Fuck me..."

"Mmmm, not just yet, love." Remus withdrew his fingers and sat up again, taking the mysterious object from his pocket along with his wand. "Accio Lube."  
A small jar of lubricant came flying from the bag right into Remus' hand and he screwed off the lid, taking a generous amount onto his fingers and then something cold and firm and definitely NOT Remus' finger was pressing its way into him. 

Sirius gasped and whimpered and squirmed as Remus slowly inserted the cone shaped plug into him inch by inch, pulling it out almost all the way before it got to the base and then sliding it back in and watching Sirius' perfect, tight ring of muscle contract around it, a sight he didn't usually get to enjoy when it was his own cock sliding into him which automatically put the plug at the top of Remus' 'Best Purchase I've Ever Made' list. When it was fully inserted, he pressed the tip of his finger to the base and wiggled it a bit, making Sirius swear loudly and buck his hips when it bumped against his prostate. 

Remus grinned at the reaction and clicked his tongue, shaking his head. "You like that, love?" Sirius moaned and nodded his head and Remus chuckled. "That's not even the best part" He reached between Sirius' legs and Sirius cried out, throwing his head back, toes curling arms pulling desperately at the restraints as the plug began to vibrate inside him. 

"MOONY! _Ah-_ fuck!"

Remus sat back for a moment and watched as Sirius struggled to maintain any ounce of composure, then he slid off the bed. "Sirius," He said, impressing himself with how calm his voice sounded despite how ridiculously painful his erection was and how badly he wanted to rip the plug from his lover's tight ass and fuck him into next week. Sirius only whimpered in response, his eyes screwed tightly shut, biting down on his lip hard enough to draw blood. 

"Sirius, look at me." Remus gently commanded. It took a few seconds for Sirius to take some slow breaths and finally have the ability to obey. He opened his eyes, blinking rapidly until they focused on the man before him. Remus smiled and, at a torturously slow pace, began to unbutton his shirt. Sirius groaned, watching him hungrily as he made a show of undressing. 

Once Remus was naked he walked up to the side of the bed and hooked a finger under the leather collar around Sirius' neck to turn his head to the side. He wrapped the other hand around his own cock and pumped it lazily. "About that oral fixation..."

Sirius moaned and obediently opened his mouth, letting Remus slide his cock past his lips. Remus kept his grip on Sirius' collar as he thrust his cock shallowly into his mouth, loving the sounds his mate made around him. Soft whimpers and moans and keening noises as the plug buried inside him stimulated his prostate. Remus could have cum right then just thinking about it.

"Merlin, you're so good Sirius." He sighed, carding his fingers through Sirius' hair while Sirius continued to suck him. "I'm so proud of you, you haven't cum yet...even with that plug inside you...even with my cock in your mouth... _fuck_..." He quickly withdrew from Sirius' mouth, making an obscenely hot wet sound and leaving a string of saliva connecting his prick to Sirius' lips. At this rate he wasn't going to last much longer himself. He climbed back onto the bed, back between Sirius' legs and without further warning he took Sirius' entire length into his own mouth. 

"Ohhh, _Remus_!" Sirius half moaned, half sobbed, hips bucking up into the heat of Remus' mouth as Remus bobbed his head and swirled his tongue. He used one hand to palm Sirius' balls and press his fingers against the base of the plug and the other hand wrapped around his own cock, jerking himself off desperately. Sirius' moans got louder and louder, his head thrashing back and forth until finally he came hard down Remus' throat. 

Remus moaned, the taste of his lover's come bringing him over the edge as he spilled over his own hand and the bedsheets. 

Letting Sirius' softening cock slip from his mouth, Remus rested his forehead on the other man's hip as he caught his breath. He reached blindly between Sirius' legs and flipped the switch on the plug, stopping the vibrations and feeling Sirius' whole body relax under him. 

Remus cleaned himself up before crawling up the length of Sirius' body. He pressed a loving kiss to his lips and undid the leather cuffs, kissing his wrists before letting them drop to his sides as if there were no bones in them at all. 

They lay together in a post orgasmic daze for a while before Sirius turned his head to smile lazily at Remus. "So the trip to the sex shop was worth it, huh?"

Remus laughed and nodded. "Oh yes, most definitely worth it." He sighed and sat up, stretching. "We'd better get cleaned up and ready. Can't be late for Prongs' Stag Night." He stood up and began to collect their clothes. 

Sirius cleared his throat loudly.

"Er...Moony?" 

"Hmm?"

Sirius raised an eyebrow at him and looked pointedly downward. "Um...the plug...it's still...y'know...in me." 

A slow smile crept over Remus face and he nodded. "Yes. It is. And there it shall stay, my dear Padfoot." He picked the brown paper bag up off the floor and took out the last object. "You see, it's got a remote." He grinned wickedly. "I intend on having a lovely night watching both you and James turn that 'weird maroon color' you both get."


End file.
